


Bang Bang

by Draugneth



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draugneth/pseuds/Draugneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiko is feeling hungry and Misaki is on the menu. PWP. This was my first ever story which I posted on FF. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

This is my one-shot Bang Bang. I hope you guys like it. WARNING: PWP, blowjobs and rimjobs.

Enjoy!

-BANG BANG-

" Mr. Officer you were right! Little Tony turned out bad...!" Misaki sung , his voice echoing through the condo.

His short body pushed the furniture around. Once he was done, he admired his work. "There, now the place looks a little more...fresh. I'm tired of the old arrangement."

Long arms wrapped around his slim body,"BAKA! Get off me you pervert!". A chuckle sounded right next to his ear. Misaki froze.

"Misaki, I think I need a refill."

Misaki snarled slightly and struggled "Idiot! Let me go, Usagi! Oof!" his body was shoved forward onto the couch, his taut belly pressed against the cushions.

"Misaki...you need to stop resisting...I'll have to punish you if you dont." Akihiko whispered. He ran his long fingers down Misaki's back, massaging the mounds of flesh covered by those annoying things people called pants. He hooked his fingers around the band and pulled roughly, the skinny jeans slipping off.

"Ehh..Usagi...not right now..."

Ahikiko smirked and rubbed Misaki's ass cheeks, "You're so lewd, Misaki.."

Misaki moaned softly and tried to roll over but the horny rabbit was having none of it,"Ah-ah-ah Misaki." the silverette grabbed both of the teens hands and held them together, wrapping a thin piece of shoolace around them, effectively trapping him.

He pulled Misaki's rump up so his face was pushed against the couch and his plump ass was in the air,"What are you doing Usagi?"

"Just wait and...feel."

Misaki waited silently. He could hear Akihiko taking off his shirt, but he couldnt make out what he was saying. Something about being adorable and Suzuki-like.

"A-aahh!" Misaki moaned. Akihiko's tongue was pressed against his entrance. He could feel it swirl around the pucker before dipping the tip inside slightly. "Oh god..."

Akihiko chuckled. Misaki felt his hot breath against him."The only God I see here is you, my Mi-kun."

Misaki blushed. He secretly loved the cute nickname his tall lover gave him.

Akihiko dipped his tongue back in, this time pushing it further in. He brought up a finger and entered it alongside his tongue. He felt Misaki clench and unclench around his digit. He poked around, stabbing the bundle of nerves effectively, "Ooohhh...Usagi!"

The author loved it when his Mi-kun called his name. It sounded so...sensual. He wanted the boy to say it over and over again, till he couldn't say any more.

He added another two fingers, stretching the boy's tight hole,"Misaki...are you ready to please me?" he pulled Misaki up from his position and turned him around so the author was kneeling on the couch and Misaki was staring at the huge cock in his face.

"Suck." Akihiko ordered.

Misaki gulped and moved in, carefully licking the head. When he heard his Seme release a heavy breath, he did it again. He kept licking for a while before Akihiko became bored. "Misaki, I said suck."

Misaki rolled his eyes and began to suck on the head until Akihiko pushed his head forward quickly, gagging him. He bobbed his head back and forth, swiping his tongue along his boyfriend's shaft. Akihiko grunted and ripped his Uke's head away, Misaki cried out "What was that for asshole?!"

Akihiko just laughed and swept his thumb along Misaki's wet lips, "I don't want to finish before I enter you Mi-kun."

Misaki wanted face palm. Duh, he thought. His Seme wouldn't let his pride be damaged by a simple orgasm before sex.

The older man stood up and picked up Misaki, holding him bridal style. He walked over to the table and set Misaki down on it and pushed him on his back. "Spread those legs for me, Mi-kun." The boy did just that, albeit heasitantly. As soon as his knees were perched on his small chest, the rabbit made his move.

Akihiko slammed forward, shoving his length in all at once. Misaki screamed in pain. Akihiko reached down and stoked Misaki's cheek, "Relax, my love."

Misaki panted and whimpered. His brain had a hard time comprehending how Akihiko could fit all of himself inside.

The man began to rock his hips slightly. Once he heard Misaki's first moan, he pushed Misaki's legs wider apart and started to pound. Each moan and grunt could be heard next door, below, and above. Akihiko's thrusts were so rough the table's legs were starting to creak. Skin slapping against skin could be heard. Akihiko's balls slapped against Misaki's backside.

The author started to get rougher, Misaki could tell he was getting close. His own small body was already ahead though. He gasped and moaned, "Usagiiiiii!" He came so hard he began to pass out. Akihiko pounded faster.

"Ghh...Misaki!" he grunted and came, filling his sweet Uke with his seed.

Misaki moaned quietly at the feeling. He couldn't hold his eyes open anay longer. He passed out.

Akihiko smiled softly and pulled out, picking up the boy. He headed upstairs and went to his room. The man layed Misaki down on his bed and covered him up.

"You're the best I've ever had..my love."

He layed next to Misaki and wrapped his arms around him. Slowly, after about five minutes, he fell asleep beside his love.

-BANG BANG-

Ehhh...first lemon ever wrote...I'm sorry if it's not very good. THIS WAS MY FIRST EVER LEMON/STORY WROTE SO SORRY FOR TERRIBLE GRAMMAR.


End file.
